


A secret precious memory

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [173]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, January 29th, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Happy friendship birthday to John & Sherlock!





	A secret precious memory

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John enters the clinic feeling restless. Because today was special.  _This is silly… Who celebrates the day they met a new friend? We are more than friends now anyway…_ He sighs as he walks down the corridor to his office.  _Am I making too much of it? Sherlock won’t bother as he generally don’t even know which day of the week it is!_

“Doctor Watson!” His secretary was running after him.

He stops. “Yes?” She was holding a stunning bouquet in her hand, with a big smile.

“It’s for you, doctor!” She laughs and went back to her office.

Speechless, John opens the card.

_8 years… So long… But I wouldn’t change it for anything as it made us who we are. S._

John turns on his phone with shaking hands.

> Flowers? JW
> 
> Yes… Are they adequate? I couldn't find a Hallmark’s card for celebrating the anniversary of ‘We-met-on-that-day-and-we-used-to-be-only-best-friends-but-we-are-now-finally-shagging’. SH
> 
> You should trademark this ;-) You thought about it! You don’t even remember the bloody solar system! JW
> 
> I remember what is important. SH
> 
> You know that I love you, yes? JW
> 
> Yes. Angelo's at 8? SH
> 
> Thousand times yes. JW
> 
> Okay. SH
> 
> And… I love you too. SH

With a big smile, John went to work as Sherlock rushes to prepare everything for their anniversary, his beautiful eyes happy and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> As if Sherlock could forget the day his life changed! One of his more precious memories!
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
